


Hope In Desperation

by klwest0064



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klwest0064/pseuds/klwest0064
Summary: It has been five years since Garreg Mach Monistary fell to the Adrestian Empire. In that time they have expanded their control into the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus and into the Leicester Alliance. Word has just arrived from Cornelia in the Kingdom Capital of Fhirdiad that a group bearing the Crest of Flames banner has been spotted inside Garreg Mach. Adelaide Ferdeline intercepts the letter before it gets to her father deciding to take action and ride to Garreg Mach. She will fight against the Adrestian Empire, even if it costs her life.
Relationships: Claude von Riegan & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

I sat atop my horse staring out over the vast plains leading to Garreg Mach. It had been three days since I had intercepted the letter meant for my father's eyes only. Three days I had been riding in hope to meet up with the troops in question. I could only hope for truth in the letter as I approached the rundown monistary. The small town just outside was run down. Debris still littered the street. I pulled on the reins of my horse pulling him to a halt. I jumped off his back and walked him to the nearest tree, tying him tightly. 

I closed my eyes and tried to pick up on what noises I could. A voice stood out suddenly. "We will kill those dastards where they stand. Show no mercy! For the Empire!" I then heard multiple footsteps running in the direction of the monistary. Blades clashed meaning that they had been engaged. I slowly made my way around the buildings, drawing my sword. Above me I could see a wyvern flying. Atop the wyvern sat a man dressed in gold. On his left shoulder was the symbol of the Leicester Alliance. Hope began to swell in my chest. "Hey, you! Over here Empire brat!" A soldier turned toward me axe in hand and charged. He raised his hand above his hand and I charged quickly, slicing him across the chest before he could strike. 

I turned quickly piercing another, kicking him off my blade. He fell and a blast of light come towards me. I jumped out of the way landing on all fours. I looked up and saw a none other than Mercedes standing there looking at me. A flash of recognition come across her face. "Adelaide is that you?!" Mercedes, Annette, and myself knew each other as children. So to see her here after being apart for so long was a surprise. I stood up and gave the girl a thumbs up. She smiled and ran to me. "What are you doing here? Your house sided with the Empire, right?" I stood there for a moment contemplating what I should say.

"House majority voted yes however, I do not agree. I refuse to fight for those people. I had intercepted a letter meant for my father and it stated that there were possible forces here at Garreg Mach so I came." Mercedes just nodded her head. Just as she was about to speak an arrow come flying our way. I quickly pushed her out of the way as the arrow come into contact with my shoulder. I fell to one knee and gritted my teeth, refusing to cry out. "No, Ignatz!! Don't shoot! She's not an enemy!" I glanced up slightly to see the one she had spoke too. A man with light green hair and glasses stood there and behind him were several other people. I stood slowly, dropping my sword in the process. 

"My sincere apologies for intruding like this. My name is Adelaid Ferdeline of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. I....wish to provide my aid in the fight against the Adrestian Empire. If you will have me." I slowly pulled at the arrow till it fell from my arm to the ground. Mercedes quickly ran to my side and began to heal the wound. I hissed as the wound began to stitch itself back together. Once she was done the pain fled from my body. I leaned over to pick up my sword and placed it inside its sheath. As I looked up I noticed everyones eyes were still on me. Slowly Ignatz stepped forward. "I'm sorry I shot you." I shook my head. "Dont worry about it. You didnt know and honestly now days knowing friend from foe is hard. Listen I need to talk to your leader. Where can I find him?" 

Ignatz began to walk motioning for me to follow him. We approached a group who had cornered an Imperial and was questioning him. "Stay here for a moment, please." He then walked up to a tall man with brown hair. I instantly recognized him as the wyvern rider from before. He looked over to Mercedes and I before walking over to us. I held out my hand to the man. "Adelaid Ferdeline, of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. I have come to aid you in whatever endeavors I can." The man took my hand and shook it gently. "Claude von Riegan of the Leicester Alliance. We appreciate the help! However, isn't your house one that defected to the Empire?" I couldn't believe my ears. The leader of the Leicester Alliance was here in front of me. The reality of the situation sat in quick though. What if they didn't trust me? "My family's decision, though I do not agree. Which is exactly why I am here on my own. I refuse to believe in what the Empire stands for. There are other ways to solve conflict than to shed blood. Am I wrong in believing that?"

I felt Mercedes place her hand on my back softly. I slowly looked up to meet Claude's green eyes. He spoke softly, "No your not. Nobody here wants to believe that senseless violence will solve anything. That's why we're fighting back. Mercedes lets get her inside and settled into a room. How did you get here Adelaid?" I pointed behind us. "My horse is tied up to that tree behind those buildings." He nodded. "I'll take care of it. Go get settled in." I only smiled up at him as Mercedes tugged me along to the Monistary. Despite it being run down it was still beautiful and had an air of history to it. 

"Despite what happened this place is still beautiful." I nodded my head in agreement as we began walking up steps. "These are where the nobels rooms were. Most of us still stay up here though. This will be your room. It used to belong to Sylvain. Will it suffice?" I turned to face her before enveloping her in a hug. "Absolutely Mercedes. Thank you so much!" She returned the embrace. "No problem at all. My room is just down the hall if you need anything. Claude will be next to you as well. Dont hesitate if you need anything at all. I'll bring you a change of clothes shortly." I waved goodbye to her and closed the door behind me. The room was bland for the most part but what stood out was all the royal blue. It saddens me a bit to think of how things have come to this.

I unlatch my sword and sit it down by the small desk in the room. A quick knock on the door distracts me. I walk over and open the door to find an apple and a white night gown. I picked up the items and carried them back into my room. I dated them down and decided to explore for a bit. I walked down the hallway and the stairs into the main courtyard to make my way to the cathedral. A huge pile of rubble on the far end told me just how much of this place had been destroyed. Placing my hands in the prayer pose I began to say a silent prayer. I prayed that what I was doing was right. Prayed that I would do my best to bring peace to Fodlan.


	2. House Blaiddyd?

turned my back to Claude knowing that I would cry as I recounted my story. I refused to let him see me like this. "Please keep this between us. Not even Mercedes knows. As the only girl in an all man household I always felt as if I didnt belong. I was always treated differently just because I was a girl. My brothers would always throw me around like a ragdoll and mother would always get the worst beatings for standing up for me. Through the years that never changed. If anything it got worse."

I walked over and sat down on one of the cathedral benches. "When I was nine years old mother fell I'll. It was a disease of unknown origins that she carried for years. Five years things got really bad. Mothers illness got worse and the Empire was banging down our doorstep forcing our hand to their side. My brothers left for Enbar leaving me all alone with my sick mother and my abusive father. When my father deciding to fight for the Empire my mother didnt agree. She despised the Empire and wanted nothing more than to keep true to our homeland. However, my father only saw power in what the Empire could offer him so he stopped fussing with mother. And instead he killed her. Ran a dagger straight through her chest with me in the room."

Tears began to well up in my eyes but I choked them back the best I could. "That same day a messenger came with a letter to my father. I told the man that I would deliver it but instead held it for myself, reading its contents." I turned to face Claude. "They didnt say anything as to cause panic but... Dimitri is still alive. In Cornelia's letter to my father she stated that the prince had escaped." I saw Claude's eyes grow in surprise. "Her letter also stated her knowledge that you all were hiding out here. I hope you believe in me Duke Riegan. I wouldn't be telling you this if I wasn't committed to this cause. My father will pay for what he done to my mother and me. And the Empire will answer for all the needless things they have done and all the innocent blood they have shed." A tear escaped from my eyes and flowed down my cheek. 

Just as Claude was about to respond we were interrupted. "Hey boy! We all need to talk. Now." Claude and I exchanged glances before we made our way into the reception hall. "Alright boy. We need a report. How did things go in the capital?" A small smile graced Claude's face. "That went about as well as it could have. All of those lords agreed to provide us with equipment and soldiers. Oh! Adelaid this is Judith. She's one of my most trusted allies. Judith this is Adelaid. She just joined us." The one called Judith nodded at me before turned back to Claude. "I'm impressed you were able to get all those scattered nobles to help us. I thought they would quarrel about how much support they would each provide. That's what they usually do."

Claude placed his hands on his hips. "Well, Count Gloucester took initiative in taking on responsibilities. I presume that was because you spoke to him in advance, Lorenz." My attention turned to a tall man clad in armor with purple hair. "I merely explained the situation at hand. Then my father simply followed your lead, Claude. It was because you had the professor there to represent Lady Rhea. My father is a pious follower of the Church of Seiros." Claude then began to chuckle. "I dont doubt it. I wasn't under the delusion that it was my charm that unified everyone. Thanks for that by the way professor." Just as he was about to continue someone else entered the room. "I have news. Our enemy is gathering troops at Fort Merceus. Their army is immense. Likely led by a renown general. Or even perhaps..." The professor standing next to me spoke. "Edelgard." My blood began to boil in my veins. "Well now that would be interesting. If we can defeat the emperor, then the Empire would collapse." I heard another sigh beside me then Judith spoke. "There is something else. An unidentified army has approached the Great Bridge of Myriddin. They passed through the Daphnel and Gloucester territories with incredible speed. They're raising the banner of House Blaiddyd. Perhaps they are the remnants of the Faerghus royal family." At that moment I blocked everything else out. My eyes lifted slowly and met Claude's my heart began to race and I began to worry that I might just pass out. House Blaiddyd...Dimitri.... and with that my whole world went black.

I awoke sometime later with a pounding headache. I slowly opened up my eyes when I felt something heavy on my arm. I looked down to see a head full of dirty blonde hair. "Mercedes hasn't left your side since you passed out." My eyes jolted up to meet emerald ones. "You were out for several hours. You feeling alright?" I slowly nodded my head. Mulling over what I should say. "What Judith said at the meeting..." Claude just shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. "I dont know. I suppose we wont until Grondor. Either way get you some rest. Trust me when I say your gonna need it." He then walked out of my room leaving me to my thoughts as I dozed back off.


	3. New Weapon

I woke the next morning to an empty room. Mercedes had left to go do whatever she had needed to do. I rose up slowly and noticed a note laying on the desk with my sword. My feet hit the floor as I walked over to get it.

Adie,

I had some things I have to take care of. I hope you sleep well. When you wake come to the dinning hall! There are some people I want to introduce you to.

Mercedes

I laid the note back down and changed into a long blue skirt and white tunic that Mercedes had laid out for me. As I exited the room only one thought popped in m y head. 'Where is the dinning hall?' I placed my hands on my hips questioningly. All of a sudden I heard a loud thud in the room next to mine. I walked over to the door slowly and knocked. "Everything okay in there?" A few footsteps and then the door opened, revealing a very sleepy looking Claude. He took a moment and whiped the sleep away from his eyes. "How are you feeling, Adelaid?" I giggled slightly. He sounded cute, sleepy. 'Cute? What the heck Adelaid?' "I'm feeling fine, but are you? It sounded almost like you...did you fall out of the bed Claude?" I could barely see it for his tan skin but there appeared to be a slight blush on his face.

"You got me! Fell straight on my head too. That might hurt later." I placed my hand on my forehead and let out an exasperated sigh. "Anywho, do you know where the dinning hall is? Mercie wanted me to meet her there this morning." A soft smile graced the mans face. "Yeah I do. If you'll give me a couple minutes we can go together." I grinned and nodded as he closed the door. I walked over to the window to look out over the courtyard. I laughed softly as I saw two birds fighting over the same worm. The door opened behind me and Claude came out in his regular battle gear. "What? Is there something on my face?" I shook my head, realizing that I must have been starring. I turned away quickly, heat creeping up to my face. "No....the color gold...it suits you." A laugh rumbled out of the mans chest causing my face to heat up even more. "Don't laugh at me!" I began walking only for him to call out to me. "The dinning hall is this way Adelaid." I turned slowly my head kept to the ground and followed him. 

Along the way he pointed out various places and what all you could do there. We walked by a beautiful pond and I couldn't help but think of my mother and how she would take me fishing as a child. We then arrived at the dinning hall. We walked in and there were various tables everywhere. "Adie! Over here!" I turned to the voice to see Mercedes waving at me. I turned to Claude only to see that he was already gone. I shook it off and walked over to sit next to Mercedes. "Everyone this is Adelaid Primrose Ferdeline. Adie this is Leonie, Hilda, Marianne, and my good friend Annette. We're all going to the marketplace! Would you like to come?" I nodded my head in excitement. "Sure! If it's okay with you guys." They all nodded in agreement and we left the dinning hall. 

I stood next to Mercedes as well walked. The other girls seemed somewhat scared to talk to me. I expected it though to be fair. We entered the marketplace and there was vendors everywhere. The girls went there separate ways except for Mercedes. "See anywhere you want to go Adie?" I glanced out before pointing at an armory that was set up just beside us. We walked over and a gentleman greeted us. "Good morning ladies. What are we looking for today?" Mercedes placed her hand on my shoulder giving me a soft smile. "You see sir, I'm rather proficient in using a sword. However I would like to learn how to use weapon that could do long range attacks as well. So today I am interested in a bow, quiver, and arrows!" The gentleman laughed softly before guiding me further into his shop. "Well little lady I got just the thing." He pulled out a beautiful bow. It was silver in color and had royal blue stones imbedded in the steel. "This beauty was crafted in Almyra. I picked it up while traveling thinking I would use it, but alas it has just been gathering dust."

I reached out my hand to touch it but retracted it quickly. "How much, sir?" He placed a white quiver and a dozen arrows on the counter with the bow. "I'll tell ya what. For you? Nothing. So long as you promise me that you'll take better care of it than I have." My eyes widened in disbelief. The man just nodded and grinned real big. "Sir, this bow is magnificent. You can't be serious." I just couldn't believe what I was hearing. The man assured me that he was in face sincere with his request, and Mercedes and I left the shop. We met up with the other girls and made our way back to the Monastery. "Well I'm going on back to my room. You coming Adie?" I shook my head. "Nah. I'm going to the training ground to get some practice in. It as so nice to meet you all!" We said our goodbyes and I made my way to the training grounds. I opened the door slowly just incase anyone else was present. I didn't see anyone so I made my way to the far end and sat up my targets. I measured off around ten meters and fastened my quiver around me. I pulled out an arrow and lined it up using my hand as a guide to steady it. I pulled back the string and lifted the bow to aim. I fired hitting the target two inches to the left. 

As I released though I felt a sharp pain in my arm. I looked down and noticed a red spot had appeared. I touched it and hissed at the slight twinge of pain I felt. "Don't hold your arm so close to the bow string. The recoil will hit your arm every time if you do." I gasped and turned around seeing Claude leaning up against the entranceway of the training grounds. "Your easy to startle aren't you? Here, let me help you. Take your stance." I turned back around and stood to the side and pulled back the bow once more. Claude took his place beside me observing me silently. "Okay, there are a couple things wrong with the way your doing this. I'm gonna adjust you, okay? Don't move." I nodded to him slowly. He came to my right side and placed his hands on my ankle. He picked up my right foot slowly and brought it over just slightly to where I wasn't standing completely at my side. He then came back to my left side and pulled my elbow out slightly. "Okay. Try now, but don't change your stance at all." I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. I opened them once more and aimed, doing my best to not move. I released the arrow and it flew straight into the center of the target. I lowered my bow and inhaled a deep breath. "See! Do it just like that every time and you won't have a single problem." I turned to him and gave him a huge grin. I had to hold myself back from hugging him, I was so happy. "Thank you so much Claude! I appreciate it."

I walked over to the target and retrieved my arrows, placing them back in my quiver. "It was no problem really. Just helping out a friend. If you don't mind my asking though, where did you come across a beauty like that?" I looked down at the bow in my hands and smiled. "I went to the marketplace with Mercedes and some of the other girls today. We came across a gentleman selling weapons and he just gave it to me. He said he had gotten it for himself while traveling Almyra but he never used it. I tried to pay the man but he refused to take it." Claude nodded in understanding. "I see. She is quite a beauty though. I'll be down here training in the morning if you want a few pointers. I'd be happy to help." I looked over the beauty of the bow one more time before looking up at him. "I might just take you up on that offer Claude. I'm exhausted so I'm going on back. I hope you rest well." I began to walk away and was almost out of earshot when I heard his reply. "You too, Adelaid." I smiled to myself and made my way back to my chambers. Ready for sleep to overtake me.


	4. An Urgent Letter

A couple weeks had passed and I had been training with Claude nearly every morning. We were preparing to march to Grondor Field in just a few days. This morning I got up and got dressed. I grabbed my bow and arrows and ran towards the dinning room to get myself some breakfast. Luckily there was barely anyone up this hour. I grabbed a plate and filled it with foods that I liked. Mostly sweet pastries to be honest. I turned and looked for a table to set at. To the left I saw Claude sitting going over what looked like reports. I walked over to him slowly as not to disturb him. "Is this seat taken?" He looked up to me and smiled. "Now it is! Have a seat my friend!" I sat next to him and silently ate my food. "You should breathe a little, Claude. You look like you haven't slept in days." He laid down the paper he had in his hands and laid his head on the table. "That would be because I haven't. Gotten any sleep that is. Too much going on really." I sat down my fork and angled myself slightly towards him. "You need to get rest Claude. You're no use to us if you can't lead." He let out a sigh against the pressed wood. "I know that all to well Adelaide. I hate this but would you care if I gave you a rain check on training this morning?" 

I placed my hand on his shoulder gently. "I don't care a single bit. I care about you and your health Claude. You need to rest. Now go to bed before I drag you myself!" He placed his gloved hand hand over mine and smiled. "Thanks Adelaide." He got up and made his way out of the dinning hall leaving me by myself once more. I went back to eating and was greeted by a new presence. "Good morning, Adie!" Hilda sat next to me with a plate filled with pastries. "So was it just me or did Claude look like death this morning?" I finished off the last bite on my plate before replying. "He's not been sleeping well." Hilda stopped eating and stared at me. "He told you that? Come to think of it you two have been getting pretty close here lately." I turned my head slightly to prevent her from seeing the heat that was slowly rising to my cheeks. "He's a great guy. He's just got a ton on his plate. I guess being a leader will do that to you." Hilda grabbed my shoulders turning me to face her. "Oooh! You're blushing. Be honest Adie. Do you have a crush on Claude dearest?" I stammered and pulled myself away from her. "What are we talking about ladies?" Mercedes, Leonie, and Annette sat down at the table with us. Hilda shrugged her shoulders and grinned real big. "Oh nothing much really. Just talking about Adie's undying crush on Mr. Leader Man." My face felt like it could have exploded!

"Aww. You like Claude Adie? That's so sweet!" I got up from the table abruptly and ran out of the dinning hall only to be stopped by a guard. "Ah! Miss Ferdeline. I have an express letter for you. There isn't a sender but it has your name on it." I thanked the guard and took the letter from him. I opened it slowly reading its contents. 

Adelaide,

I am writting this letter requesting your presence on the estate immedietly. Father has been injured in battle and we fear he may not make it. We need you here to sort out private affairs in the house should he pass. We may not have always seen eye to eye but you are the eldest and our sister no less. Please come home soon.

Josiah Ferdeline

I read over it once more just to make sure I wasn't imagining things. I couldn't just leave. I had to tell someone. 'Claude.' He hadn't been gone long so I was praying that I could catch him before he went back to bed. I climbed up to the second floor drom and saw him about to open his door. "Claude!" He turned to me with a startled expression on his face. "Adelaide? Is everything okay?" I walked to him and handed him the letter. He read the contents and looked at me with a somber expression. "You need to go." I relesed a breath I hadn't been aware that I was holding. "What about Grondor? If what they say is true we could possibly be facing two armies! I can't just leave!" I turned and leaned my head against the wall. "Have faith in us Adelaide. We will be fine. I know you don't agree with your father on a lot but he's still your family." I looked over at him and saw sincerity in his eyes. "Go now. Just...be careful, okay?" I nodded and walked away from him.

I made my way to the stables and saw Mercedes standing there. "Mercie?" She looked up at me with a sad expression. "You're leaving aren't you? If this is about earlier.." I threw my hands up in defense. "No! I got an urgent letter requesting my presence at the estate. So unfortunately I am returning home." Her next response I could have swore dropped an octave. "I see. Well be careful." She followed me into the stables as I mounted my horse. "Listen Mercedes. Do not repeat a word of what I am going to say to you. My brother says father may not make it. If that is the case and he does perish, you all will have aid at Grondor. Tell Claude I'm sorry once more. I don't want to leave but I must." She nodded in acknowledgement and I rode off leaving Garreg Mach.

1 Day Later

Tomorrow was the day I would have been marching for Grondor Field with Claude and the others. However I find myself on a different path. I had finally arrived at the estate and was greeted by my brother. I unmounted my horse as he approached me. "Stay back Josiah! How did you know where I was? How can I know to trust you?" He lowered his hands to his sides in defeat. "That is up to your own discretion sister but you of all people should know that I don't see eye to eye with father as well. Please sister. He's almost gone." I followed him in silence as he led me through the estate. I got some funny looks from some guards and sad looks of silence from others. We entered my fathers room and it was a sight to behold. He had lost his arm and had several deep cuts elsewhere. I motioned for the room to clear leaving just me and my father.

"Adelaide my child. I'm glad you've come. I've missed..." I clenched my fists at my side and interrupted him. "Oh, be quite! You haven't missed me. Your only upset that I wasn't there to take the hit for you. I know how you are father." Silence filled the room. "The prince is a beast. We intercepted him and his ragtag group. He's the one who done this to me." I laughed bitterly. "So Dimitri is alive. I honestly can't say that I don't feel some sort of remorse for you father. However, when you joined the Empire you chose this path on your own." A sigh fell from his lips. "You aren't wrong. I know that what I did was foolish. I've done many things in my life that I have regretted. I hurt you and your mother. Those are the biggest regrets I have. Which is exactly why I sent Josiah after you when you left. That is how we knew where you was. My time here is done Adelaide. The Ferdeline house and troops re all yours to command. Take them and defeat the empire. And please....our prince....save him." My father took one final breath before his lifeforce left him completely. One tear slipped from my face as I walked over to close his eyes. Slowly I made my way to the door. I opened it and saw my brother standing there. "Prepare the troops Josiah. We march to Grondor Field. Tonight."


	5. The Blood of the Eagle and Lion

ire. That's all that could be seen approximately two miles out from Grondor Field. I could hear screams and shouts as blades clashed. My brother placed his hand on my shoulder with worry. "Are you well sister?" I nodded. "Yes I'm fine. Just worried for my friends is all. Listen up everyone! I won't lie to you and tell you that I am not scared because I am! I also understand if a few of you are hesitant to follow my lead. I apologize for that. However, the Empire cannot stand. We will fight against them here at Grondor. Whatever you do though do not harm the crown prince. Lets do this!" I walked over to my brother who had the reins of a wyvern in his hands. I patted it on the head gently. "Don't you worry Retia. I'll take good care of you." Josiah handed me the reins and helped me up on its back. "Continue a slow advance until your within view of central hill. Once your there advance and take out as many Imperials as you can. I will go from above." He nodded. "Be careful sister." I smiled at him and pulled up on the reins silently telling Retia to fly up. 

Once I was high enough I surveyed my surroundings. It was hard to tell who was who and that worried me. However a head of bright blonde hair caught my attention. He was clad in dark armor but his cape was royal blue. 'Found you Prince Dimitri.' I gently tapped my foot and the wyvern flew forward. As I advanced the battlefield I caught sight of Mercedes. She was up against a mage, and a pretty strong one at that. I was lucky that nobody had noticed me yet. I slowly drew my arrow back and aimed at the mage. I released the arrow and it hit its mark square in the mage's chest. "Come on Mercie! Were you really gonna let that guy get the best of you?!" The girl turned towards me and her face lit up. "Adie, It's you!" At the mention of my name Hilda and Leonie turned to see me as well. I grinned at Mercedes. "Yup and I brought some friends." I motioned back towards the tree lines and just as I did Josiah and the others appeared. "Let's win this guys!" I flew up into the air firing arrow after arrow into the imperials. One after another they fell. Up above me I noticed both Claude and Dimitri make their advances towards Elelgard. "Calm down Dimitri! What does it achieve, us killing each other here?" I was close enough to hear the growl deep in Dimitri's chest. "Move, Claude. I have no time to exchange words with you." Dimitri lifted up his lance. "It doesn't matter what I'm saying, does it? You aren't even listening. But I'm not gonna budge."

I couldn't believe this. I had to stop them. I fired my bow at the ground in between them. "Claude's right Your Highness. There is no sense in you both fighting each other. We have to stop Edelgard. That's our goal. So what use is there in fighting amongst each other. Please listen to what I'm saying. We have to put an end to this. So let's put an end to this together. Claude looked up at me wide eyed as did Dimitri. "Adelaide...you're here." I nodded. "Of course I am. House Ferdeline and all its troops are now under my command." Dimitri's voice hitched in surprise. "House Ferdeline? Where do your loyalties lie girl?" I could feel both of their gazes on me. "Not with the Empire that's for sure. I want nothing more than to be rid of them. That being said...what do you both say we finish this...together." They both only nodded and we moved towards Edelgard. Relief washed over me knowing that I was able to help both Claude and my homeland. 

I fell back slightly knowing that they could handle Edelgard. I opted to cover for them as they advanced. I dismounted my wyvern and did so by foot. Pulling my sword from it's sheath I swung, taking two soldiers down at once. Another advanced at me from behind and I twirled slicing him across the chest. "Adelaide look out!" Just as I was turning around an arrow flew into the soldier behind me. I looked in the direction it came from to find Ignatz smiling at me. "Retreat!!" The sudden shout drew both of our attentions. I looked over to see Edelgard injured, running. Dimitri looked like he wanted to go after her but Claude placing his hand on his arm stopped him. "Save it for another day Dimitri." Dimitri shook him off. Just as he was about to turn around a girl came charging at him with a dagger in hand. "Look out Your Highness!" I screamed from the top of my lungs. Just before the blade made contact Rodrigue jumped in front of Dimitri, the blade then impaling his chest. 

I threw my hands over my mouth in surprise as the professor then cut the girl down. Dimitri fell to his knees cradling Rodrigue in his arms. Tears sprung to my eyes and I felt my knees go weak. I felt myself begin to fall, but was embraced by strong arms. I grabbed onto whatever I could and let the tears fall. "Don't watch Adelaide." The softness in Claude's voice soothed me somewhat but I still cried. His hands tangled in my hair as he pulled me closer to him. "Ignatz! Can you fly her wyvern back to Garreg Mach? She doesn't need to be on her own like this." I couldn't see him for my head being buried in Claude's chest but I heard my wyvern mewl before taking off into the air. "I'm gonna pick you up, okay Adelaide? Don't let go." His hand that was in my hair lowered to wrap around my shoulder and the other lifted me up under my knees. I instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck as he carried me to his wyvern. He climbed on almost effortlessly and cradled me in his arms as we took off into the air. My cries slowly died down but I refused to let go of Claude. "Claude I..." before I could finish my sentence he interrupted me. "It's okay to cry. It doesnt mean your weak. Just rest okay. We'll be back to Garreg Mach soon." I nuzzled into his chest and slowly closed my eyes. My final thoughts before I fell asleep was this. When....will it end?


	6. The Night Sky

"Adelaide? Wake up. We're back at Garreg Mach." I opened my eyes slowly and green entered my field of vision. "I'm gonna put you down now, okay?" I nodded slowly as Claude placed me down on the ground. I wiped the sleep from my eyes. "Thank you for putting up with me when I was a blubbering mess. You shouldn't have had to do that." I looked up at him and he placed his hand on my cheek. "Its okay. I'm always more than happy to be there for you. I've gotta go talk to Judith and the others. Will you be okay?" I gave him a smile signaling that I would be. He returned it and walked off in search of Judith. 

"Adelaide?" I turned slowly to see none other than Felix standing there. Tears filled my eyes once more before I ran to him. "Felix, I'm so sorry!" He buried his head in my shoulders as he began to cry too. Ingrid came up to us and we all three hugged each other. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Dimitri staring at us. I broke away from the hug and ran after him as he walked away. "Your highness wait!" I turned the corner to the stables to see the professor standing there talking to him. I decided not to interrupt and just made my way back to my room. 

It was dark out by the time everyone got settled back in. I changed into my skirt and tunic and I made my way to the cathedral and walked outside to the balcony that surrounded it. I let out an exasperated sigh and just closed my eyes. The wind began to blow and I did my best to revel in it. "Are you okay, Adelaide?" I opened my eyes to see that it wasn't the wind blowing at all. It was the wings of Claude's wyvern. He was on it's back with just a tunic and brown pants on. I could feel emotion well up inside of me. He reached his hand towards me, smiling gently. "Come on. Let's go for a ride." I just stood there mesmerized. Under the moonlight he looked almost surreal. I very slowly climbed on the balcony railing and took his hand in mine. He pulled me to him very gently and situated me in front of him. 

I looked back at him. "Where are we going?" He wrapped his right arm around my torso and pulled me flush with his chest. "You'll see it when we get there. His wyvern flew up and over the cathedral and made for the plains beyond Garreg Mach. "The stars are beautiful tonight aren't they?" I could feel him chuckle in his chest. "Yes they are. Close your eyes. I want this to be a surprise." I was hesitant but I agreed. I leaned back into his chest and just enjoyed the ride. The wind felt so nice on my skin and I could practically smell the fresh in the air. And the way Claude's arm was wrapped securely around my waist...made me happy. More than happy actually. I could feel my heart flutter. Which was something I didn't experience very often. 

We rode for what felt like forever before he finally spoke. "Open your eyes." I opened them slowly and immediately gasped in surprise. We were in a city surrounded by the ocean. Its beauty was unlike anything I have ever experienced. "Claude where are we?" He landed the wyvern before helping me down. "We're in Derdriu. Beauty isn't it?" It took me a moment to process what he said. "Wait... Derdriu is in alliance territory. It's the capital city of the alliance. Why are we here?" Claude walked his wyvern over to the stable and let it go in the stall. "The alliance lord called an emergency Roundtable Conference, and I must be present. I just thought with everything going on you might like to get away for little while. Take your mind off of things. Now come with me. I have to show you something." 

He took my hand in his and guided me inside the palace. I took what I saw in as I walked. There were paintings of the various alliance territories and lords. The architecture of this place was stellar. It reminded me much of my own home. "Ladies first." He opened a door and I stepped in. There was a huge bed on the center of the wall and to the right there was an entire seating area with a door that led somewhere. "This was my mothers room. This is where you'll sleep. But it wasn't what I wanted to show you. Come on." He walked over to the door in the room and opened it, motioning for me to come over. I walked over to him and he quickly covered my eyes, guiding me into the next place blindly. He walked me over a bit farther before he removed his hand.

I opened them and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It was a beautiful garden and there in the center was a bottle of wine and two glasses with a small golden box. "Claude what is..." He took my hand and guided me over to the table. "Happy birthday Adelaide." I gasped and tears came to the surface. "How did you know?" He smiled at me softly. "Mercedes may have mentioned it. Here, it's not much but I hope you like it." He picked up the box off of the table and gave it to me. I slowly took the lid off and inside was a beautiful silver necklace with a sapphire stone hanging from it. "Claude its...perfect." I picked it up out of the box to closer observe it. "Will you help me put it on?!" He walked behind me and grabbed the clasps. I moved my hair out of the way as he clasped it and released it to sit on my neck. I turned to face him slowly and he just grinned. "It suits you." I looked into his emerald eyes and I could slowly feel myself get lost in them. 

He stepped closer to me placing his hands on my waist. I looked at his broad chest before placing my hands there, feeling his heartbeat beneath my palm. "Claude your heart....its racing." He cupped my chin with his right hand, lifting my face to look at him. "Theres a good reason for that." Those words came as a whisper as I gazed into his eyes. He lowered his head down to mine slowly, as if trying to get consent, before his lips met mine in a soft kiss. It felt as if the whole world stopped in that exact moment. His hand returned to my waist as his lips moved against mine. He tasted of tea and honey, the flavor I was unsure of. It was addicting. 

We slowly pulled away from each other breathlessly and just gazed in each others eyes. "You look so beautiful Adie." A giggled slightly before playfully tapping him on the chest. "Adie? You've not called me that before." He just sighed before pulling away and walking over to the table. "Thought I might as well get with the trend. Care for a glass." I nodded and sat down at the table with him. There we drank wine and he told me all about himself. Where he came from, his family and his dreams for the world. It was there in that moment that I didn't care if I ever went back home. I had decided that I wanted to be by this man's side when his dream became a reality.


	7. What Makes A Heart Beat

A/N: Here we learn a little bit more about Adie and Dimitri's relationship and then some fluff! I had such a blast writing this chapter. I love listening to the game tracks while writing. It's so much fun!

Claude and I stayed in Derdriu for a week. Amongst all the meetings and chaos, we really didn't get to spend any time together aside from our first night there. So, I never brought up the kiss. I'm not sure if I was scared to mention it or if I was looking into it too much. I think fear was the biggest factor though to be honest. I touched the necklace that hung fondly around my neck. A smile graced my face when I recalled that night. When we arrived back at Garreg Mach everyone had fixed a small meal for me as a birthday gift. I was beyond surprised. The only one who wasn't present for it was Dimitri. I couldn't help but feel like he was fighting this huge battle all alone. I walked around the monastery aimlessly looking for him. I found him in what I had learned was the old Blue Lions classroom.

"Are you okay? Dimi?" He turned around slowly when I called out to him. "I can still call you that, right?" A faint smile graced his face as he leaned back against one of the tables. "Of course you can Adie. Listen, I'm sorry for how aggressive I was towards you at Grondor... and about your father." I sighed softly. "Don't worry about it really. As for my father I wouldn't be lying if I said you did me a favor. I was terrified Dimitri...when they said you had been executed." Tears began to flow down my face. "Adie...don't cry. You know I hate it when you cry." I laughed softly before walking up to stand next to him. "It's hard to believe all this has happened, you know? It seems like just yesterday you beat up Josiah for being mean to me." He looked up at me with surprised eyes. "You...still remember that? I was just a child." I shrugged my shoulders. "Of course I do. And last I recalled we both were. Oooh and on my sixteenth birthday your exact words were "I'll be damned if anyone messes with my little sister." I'll never forget that." Dimitri stammered as he tried to come up with a response only to turn away. 

"I'm just messing with you Dimi. Really though we were so close as kids we might as well had been family. I've thought of you as my big brother for as long as I can recall." I walked up to him and laid my hand on his shoulder. "I know your hurt and I know you may feel like your alone in all of this, but your not. We may not be family by blood but we are family by heart. That's why I want to help you anyway I can." He patted my head and ruffled my hair. "Thanks Adie. Really. So, you and Claude, huh?" Heat rose to my face and then it was my turn to stammer out a response. "Uhh... how?" He chuckled lightly. "Women talk Adie. Not to mention you went to Derdriu with him. That definitely had the rumor mill going." I backed away from him slightly. "How bad?" He looked at me softly. "Not horrible. Judith silenced most of them anyway. Do you like him Adie?" 

I recalled the events of the past several days and smiled softly. "I do. Very much so. Not quite sure how he feels about me though to be honest." Just as Dimitri was about the reply Mercedes walked in. "There you are Adie! Claude's looking for you. He should be in the library." I nodded to Mercedes. "Now's your time to find out. Talk to him Adie." I only smiled before walking away and making my way to the library. Mercedes stopped walking with me some time before making me wonder if something fishy was going on. I shook it off and walked inside. There he stood, leaning against a table with a book in hand. I couldn't stop the heat that made its way to my face as we turned his head. "Hey, you. I was beginning to wonder if Mercedes was ever gonna find you." He gently laid the book down on the table and held his arms out. "Come here." I stood for a moment just looking at him before I made my way over and wrapped my arms round his waist. One arm traveled to the small of my back while the other cradled my head. 

"I hear that our little escapade caused quite the fuss around here. I'm sorry I didn't get to spend that much time with you while we were in Derdriu." I pulled back from him slightly. "Claude...I'm so confused. On the night of my birthday you kissed me. Which completely blew me away but after that happened nothing was said. So, I'm not for sure what I should be thinking really." He backed away from me completely and leaned against the table once more. "I know. I'm an idiot. I wanted so desperately to talk to you about it but I just didn't know how. Say, would you be okay with talking about this someplace a bit more...private?" I nodded and we both walked out of the library. We walked downstairs and over to the dormitories. While we were walking I couldn't help but feel nervous or anxious. I was kind of scared to hear what he would say. "I apologize for the mess. There are reports everywhere. Come on in." I slowly walked into his room and he closed the door behind me.

I turned to face him as his head hung low. "I trust you Adelaide. Probably more than I trust Teach. The night of your birthday I told you everything. Everything that I've kept hidden from everyone else. The day that you left to go back to your fathers estate I won't lie and say that I wasn't worried for you. I remember seeing how torn you were and honestly that broke me a little. I wasn't entirely for sure why but it did. That afternoon I talked to Hilda and she talked me through quite a bit of how I was feeling. "   
He looked up at me slowly and his eyes looked glassy. Almost like he may cry. "I was always told that something great blooms out of tragedy, but I didnt quite believe it. However, that day at Grondor changed that for me. The moment I saw you I felt a relief wash over me unlike anything I've felt before. I care about you Adelaide. A lot, and once this war is over I want to court you properly." He then chuckled softly. "If were being completely honest though, I don't think I can wait that long to kiss you again." Over the course of his confession my heart began to race and I felt a tingling all over my body. I closed the distance between us, cradling his face in my hands, and kissed him. I could feel the passion as our lips moved in sync. I moved my hands to wrap around his neck, bringing myself as close to him as possible, with his hands lowering to my waist to pull me in.

We pulled away softly and once again I felt myself getting lost in his emerald eyes. "Wait... after the war your leaving to go back to Almyra. Does that mean I'm coming with you?" He nodded slowly. "Yeah, if you want to. Just know that I wont force you." I smiled before burying my head in his chest. "I'm fine with that but you may need to take it up with Dimitri. May not look it but he's rather protective of me." We both laughed as we stood there in each others arms. I hadn't believed in happiness like this before, but Claude von Riegan can make you believe in just about anything.


	8. Purely By Accident

Another month had passed and we had just returned from a rather gruesome battle. We had decided it would be best to rally all of the kingdom troops to help bolster our forces. And in order to do that we had to retake the capital Fhirdiad. It was a tiresome battle. Not because of the sheer amount of soldiers who was in the capital but because of who led them. Cornelia. Just thinking about her and the words she said to Dimitri on the battlefield made me want to kill her myself. Alas that honor went to Dimitri. I could tell even after he was still shook to his core by her actions and by the newfound information we had gathered. 

His own stepmother wanted him dead. After it was said and done and we returned to the Monastery I wanted nothing more than to hold my friend in my arms and let him cry in my shoulder. Tears I knew he had to be holding in. I made my way to the cathedral and saw him standing there in silence, his hands shaking. I walked to him and gently took his hand in mine. He turned to me slowly and then pulled me into his arms, burying his head in my shoulder. I tangled my hand in his hair and just let him cry it out.

After a while he slowly backed away from me and looked to the floor. "My apologies that you had to see me this way Adie." I placed my hand on his cheek tenderly. "Its okay to have a moment of weakness Dimitri. I would rather I see you like this than Felix or the others. I have to go find Claude now but please if you need anything or anyone at all come find me. Don't go through this alone Dimitri." He nodded and I could feel his eyes on me as I walked outside. I absolutely hated seeing him like this. "Adie, there you are!" Claude ran over to me in the entrance hall. "Listen I have a few things I have to run by Judith real quick. Do you care to wait in my room for me? There's tea on the table. Help yourself." I smiled at him tenderly. "Yeah absolutely. See you in a bit." I watched his retreating form before making my way to his quarters. 

I walked inside and I noticed books everywhere. Some on strategy and others on bow technique. I grabbed a little bottle off of the table, unstopped it, and sat on his bed. I took a whiff and was immediately met with the scent of fresh roses. 'Mhmm this is some nice smelling tea.' I took a drink and noticed how sweet it was. Almost too sweet. I sat the bottle back down on the table and stood up to stretch. I picked up a book from his stack on the floor and began to read it. About three fourths of the way through I began to feel really tingly throughout my entire body. I also felt really hot, almost like I was flushed. I stood up slowly and picked up the small bottle once more. I examined it and it looked like tea but something didn't seem right. 

I peeked out into the hallway and saw Dimitri fixing to open his door. I got this weird bubbly feeling in the pit of my stomach and I didn't know why. "Dimi come here for a second." He looked my way and walked over to me slowly. "Is everything okay Adie?" I pulled the bottle out from behind my back to show him. "What kind of tea is this? I drank it while waiting for Claude and now I feel all funny. Like my whole body is tingling and I'm really hot." He took the bottle from my hands and smelled it. His eyes then grew really wide. "Adie, I don't think this is tea."

Dimitri's POV (surprise)

She looked at me with really wide eyes. "What do you mean you don't think its tea. It was really sweet tasting but it looks just like tea." I examined the bottle once more before responding to her. "Stay in his room for just a bit. I'll be right back okay." She began to protest but I had already walked away. Just as I turned the corner I heard the door close and looked back to make sure she had gone in. 'What the hell have you done Claude?' I made my way to the old Golden Deer classroom hoping to find him there. Just as I was about to walk in Judith walked out. She glanced at me slightly before walking the other way. I stood in the doorway for a moment.

"Claude...a word." He turned to me and just grinned. "Hey Dimitri. What's up?" I walked to him and placed the bottle on the table. "What is this? Adie got ahold of it thinking it was tea." I watched as his eyes grew wide. "She didn't drink it did she?" I placed my hands down on the table with perhaps a bit too much force, but it did cause him to jump slightly. "She said it tasted sweet so of course she did. What. Is. It. Claude?" He took the bottle from the table to judge how much of it was gone. "Bad news that's what. This is stout aphrodisiac that I made for Sylvain five years ago. He never came and got it and I didn't even think to take it out of my room. Based on how much is gone things are probably going to get interesting." 

Sudden anger come over me when I thought of the red headed womanizer. "Well what can we do to help her?" Claude only sighed before walking to the door. His next words took me completely by surprise. "This aphrodisiac is a little tricky. There is no wear off time and the user only wants one thing. The only way its effects will wear off is if the person's needs are satisfied. So unless you wanna have sex with Adie there is nothing you can do Dimitri." I felt heat rise to my face as those words fell from his lips. "I'll take care of it. And before you say anything, I won't force myself on her. If she doesn't want to that's fine. I wont make her. Just do me a favor and keep everyone off the second floor would ya?" Without another word he was gone.


	9. Burning Bridges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lemon!! Read at your own risk!

I was pacing back in forth in Claude's room wondering just when he or Dimitri was coming back. Heat was flowing though my body and pooling in between my legs. I began to gently rub myself through my skirt. A soft moan fell from my lips. Just as I was about to lift my skirt the door opened. I dropped it, startled, and turned to see who had come in. It was Claude. He closed the door softly behind him and the little click I heard told me he locked it. "Hey, you. Your a mess aren't you?" I walked over to him and placed my hands on his chest. "Claude something is wrong with me. My body feels like it's on fire and I'm all tingly." He placed his arms on the small of my back and pulled me into him. Just that small action made my body feel like it was exploding. 

"Yeah, that's arousal darling. You accidentally got into some aphrodisiac that I made for Sylvain a few years back. Listen, Adie I can help you. But only if you want me to. I won't do anything you dont want me to." Realization flooded my mind as I took in his words. It all made sense. However, the more I thought about it, the more I wanted. I wasn't for sure if it was all the aphrodisiac or not but I wanted him. I wanted Claude. I took his hand in mine and stood on my tiptoes, whispering in his ear. "I want you Claude. Help me." His right hand come up to cup my face before bringing his lips to meet mine. Sparks flew through my body as our lips danced together. He bit my lower lip causing me to gasp. He used that opportunity to explore my mouth with his tongue. While our tongues battled for dominance I began to unfasten his cravat before I threw it to the ground. 

He pulled back from me and placed his hands on my shoulders. "Anytime you want to stop Adelaide, tell me. It may not be easy for me but if you want me to I'll stop." I could tell how hard this was for him. He didn't want to take me like this, but every single nerve in my body was telling me to jump him. To let me devour me. I nodded softly before slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Beneath the white garment was a toned, tan chest. I ran my hands over his chest gently and began to kiss down his neck. A soft moan fell from his lips as he began to fumble with the buttons on my blouse. I pushed his shirt off of his shoulders and it fell to the floor, later joined by mine. 

"Claude, I'm sorry. I really am. But I...I just really want you." He wrapped his arms around me to unfasten my bra. "It's okay. If your okay with it. I won't hold back." I nodded as he pulled the pesky garment away from my chest. "You don't have to hold back. I don't want you to." It was like a switch went off on his head. His hands went to my backside, lifting me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he laid me on the bed gently. His lips met mine once more in a soft embrace as his hand began to gently knead my right breast. I broke from the kiss as a moan fell from my lips. He used that opportunity to kiss down my neck and chest until he reached my left breast. He licked the hardening bud, which caused me to arch my back in pleasure. He licked and sucked my left while massaging my right, quickly changing places. My hands tangled themselves in his hair as he showed them both divine attention. 

He came to my lips once more and began to unfasten my skirt. I raised my hips so he could pull it and my underwear off of me. "Adie are you positive? We can stop." I shook my head, my body being in complete overdrive. "Please don't stop. I can't take it." He nodded before stroking my wet heat with his hand. I buried my head as far in the pillow as I could. I felt myself expand as I finger entered me. I glanced down at him and I saw a visible bulge in his pants. I reached my hand down and laid it on his leg. He looked at me before unfastening his pants and tossing them and his undergarments on the floor. He kissed me gently and positioned himself above me. "Adie. I want you to know that this doesn't change anything okay. I still care about you. Tremendously. I don't plan on letting things get awkward between us after this. Okay? I'm not gonna lie this may hurt." 

He lowered himself down and pushed his swollen member inside of me slowly. I felt as if my insides were being ripped apart, but at the same time I felt bliss. He kissed me to keep me from crying out. He stilled inside of me until I moved my hips slightly, signaling that it was okay to move. He started slow but began to build a steady pace rather quickly. I felt hot in the bit of my stomach again as he pumped inside of me slowly. "Claude...I...feel like I'm gonna lose it." I lost my words and they were replaced by a moan. "Damn Adie! Your so tight. Let go. Just let go." I could see something like pleasure spread across his face. He rammed in me as his pace began to get faster and more erratic. Pleasure exploded from my body as I found release. He pulled out from me abruptly and I felt something hot spew all over my stomach. I felt my eyes began to close even though I desperately tried to keep them open. Without success.

Claude's POV

I came down from my high and looked at the girl below me. Her eyes were closed peacefully. She was...asleep. I reached down to the end of the bed and grabbed the towel that was laying there. I gently cleaned her stomach and then covered her slowly. Just as I was about to grab my clothes her hand shot out and grabbed me. "Claude...i... love...you." her hand fell back down and I smiled at the sleeping woman. "I love you, Adelaide Primrose Ferdeline." I got up slowly as not to disturb her and put my clothes back on. I snuck out of the room and walked down to Dimitri's. Before I could even knock the door opened. "Dear Goddess, Dimitri. Did you smell me or something?" He stepped to the side and let me in. 

He offered me tea and we sat there in silence for a moment. "Adie...is she..." I sat the cup down softly. "She's out like a light. She should be back to her normal self first thing in the morning. Dimitri? You know I would never hurt her, right?" The blonde just nodded slowly before taking another drink of his tea. "I know Claude. I just worry. She's the closest thing I have to family. I trust you will protect her." We stayed like that for a few minutes. Just talking about Adie and about all that had happened the last five years. I said farewell and made my way back to my room. I gazed softly at Adie as she mumbled in her sleep. I took off my shoes and crawled in bed next to her. She turned and nuzzled her head into my chest. I positioned one arm under her pillow and the other snuggly around her waist. I closed my eyes slowly and for the first time that night I didn't have a single nightmare.


	10. Enjoying the Little Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lemon!

I awoke the next morning with a firm arm wrapped around my waist. Hair tickled my nose. I pulled away just an inch to see that my head was buried in Claude's chest. His shirt had come open slightly exposing his chest to me. Warmth began to flood my face as I recalled the events of last night. I then realized that I had fallen asleep completely naked. A small kiss on my nose brought me back to the real world. I looked up into Claude's sleepy emerald eyes. "Good morning beautiful. How are you feeling?" I moved around in his arms slightly and hissed at the sore feeling that had settled in between my legs. "A little sore to be honest. Claude....I'm sorry I put you through that." 

His eyes opened wide in surprise. "You don't have to apologize Adie. I can't lie and say I didn't enjoy it. I mean sure it's not how I envisioned making love to you but it happened all the same. If its anyone's fault its mine. I shouldn't have left that bottle laying around." I interrupted him before he could say anything else with a kiss. His lips moved against mine slowly as he pulled me near, closing any amount of distance whatsoever. I pulled back from him slowly and laughed. "Yeah, Claude. You really did screw up. After last night, the way you touched me?Made love to me? I don't think I could ever get enough." His eyes widened and a look of mischief flashed across his face.

I was turned onto my back suddenly, his body above me. "You really shouldn't tell a man that Adie. They may wind up craving more." I traced lines with my finger on the part of his chest that was exposed. "Then why don't you give into that craving. Indulge a little my love." He grinned before slowly closing the distance. Right before his lips met mine he spoke. "I believe I just might." His lips met mine with such intensity that it nearly took my breath away. Supporting himself with one hand he placed the other on my back, pulled me up into a sitting position. 

He pulled away from me breathlessly before diving for my neck. He began to suck on the area between my neck and collarbone. Heat filled my body as a moan fell from my lips. My hands found their way to his hair, running my fingers through it. I released a small gasp as I felt him pinch my already hardened buds. He moved back to my lips before caressing each breast gently before massaging them. His tongue fought mine as I struggled to breathe. I tugged as hard as I could on his tunic before he decided to go ahead and remove the garment. We laid our foreheads on each others and tried to get some air. "Claude i..." he placed a finger on my lips. "I love you, Adie. Are you sure that this...that I'm what you want?" I dipped down and kissed him gently. "Yes...I want, you, Claude. You and nobody else." He smiled before lowering me down to the bed.

"Very well then." He began to lay kisses everywhere he could. He sucked gently on each of my breasts before peppering kisses down my stomach. Once he reached my lower region he gazed at me before spreading my legs slowly. He settled himself in between my legs and kissed the area just above my sweet spot. Just as I was about to buck my hips towards him he traced over my slit slowly. I then felt tingling as a finger entered me and his tongue came into contact with my lower lips. A loud moan fell from my lips as he licked and fingered me with haste. He inserted a second finger in me and the pooling heat inside my stomach began to spread throughout my whole body. 

"Claude, stop." He pulled away from me slowly with a look of concern. "Is something wrong?" I shook my head before sitting up and pulling his lips to mine. I could taste myself as our tongues danced together. I began to rub the obvious bulge in his pants. I pulled away, panting for air. "These have got to go!" He laughed softly before standing up and removing the remainder of his clothes. I pulled him back in for another kiss. While doing so I began to pump him gently in my hand. He broke away from the kiss to let out a loud moan. "Adie...dear goddess. I'll come undone if you dont stop." 

Before I could do any more he pushed me back onto the bed. He hoisted me up by my waist and pulled me to the edge of the bed. He leaned down to lay another kiss on my lips and then thrusted hard into my heat. A gasp fell from my lips as I tried to get used to his size once more. I rotated my hips slightly and he began to move. He suddenly grabbed me forcing me to wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. I felt him hit a spot deep inside of me and it caused me to see stars. "Claude! Don't stop!" He picked up his pace, thrusting into me mercilessly. I clung onto him for dear life as I felt myself find my release. He pulled out suddenly and I knew that he too had come undone. 

He placed me on the bed and then laid beside me. "Do we have to get up?" I laughed and kissed him on the nose. "Unfortunately yes. People will begin to wonder where we are." He sighed and got up. He handed me my clothes and sat his on the edge of the bed. I got up on my knees and wrapped my arms around his naked torso. "Thank you, Claude. For loving someone who's broken like me." He placed his hands over mine, squeezing them. "Your not the only one that's broken darling. I promise though, I will always enjoy the little things with you." I laid a soft kiss upon his back before standing and putting on my clothes. He kissed me once more before exiting the room. 

I followed, making sure to shut the door behind me. I walked to another room and knocked firmly on the door. Footsteps were heard inside before the door clicked. I looked up into Dimitri's blue eye and smiled. "Hey Dimi. Listen I'm sorry you had to see me like that yesterday. I should have paid more attention to..." Before I could continue I was pulled into his chest. I felt my eyes widen. "Why, Adie? Why did it have to be Claude? Why couldn't you fall in love with me?" A small gasp fell from my lips as I pulled back to look at his face. Tears were falling from his good eye. He cupped my face and began to lower his to mine. In a fit of panic I pushed myself away from him. "Dimitri...I'm sorry....I didn't...I'm sorry." Without another word I walked away from him, practically running down the hallway. Once I was around the corner I fell to my knees. I heard his door slam shut and that's when my tears began to fall.


End file.
